My Fallen Vampire
by lugia1999
Summary: A young fledging is tortured and raped by his sire
1. Chapter 1

The night of Jacob's turning is one he would never forget.

Pain and suffering, the constant torture; from the creature that made  
Him what he is? Jacob was a Vampire, a dark creature of the night.

Hunted and hated, but poor Jacob didn't ask for this life. He was forced.

Jacob lay silently in the cell he had been locked in for so many years now,   
As the pain of his beating tonight started to rob him of conscious; Jacob gladly  
Slipped into the dark oblivion.

(Flash Back)

Jacob lay coughing in his bed, his body wracked by fever. Jacob knew he had  
Caught the yellow fever that was killing so many, he too would die from it.

Jacob's mother worried for his health, but Jacob knew there was nothing that could be done.  
The doctors had already given up on trying to save him; they knew he was too far-gone to help.

That night Jacob was laying in bed looking out the window at the beautiful summers' night, when  
He saw a flash of movement. Suddenly a dark figure was pressing him down on the bed, Jacob  
Struggled to get free; but was too weak from sickness to fight.

The dark figure removed the covers and began to tear off Jacob's cloths, he cried out but was silenced  
When a hand covered his mouth. Fatigue took hold as Jacob fought to get free. Finally Jacob ceased his  
Struggles and let the figure do as he pleased.

Jestoff smirked when the boy went limp beneath him; he had watched this boy ever since the boy had first  
Gotten sick. Jestoff knew if he didn't embrace this child that he would lose the silver haired amethyst eyed  
Beauty forever.

Jestoff removed his own cloths and parted the Childs legs; he then thrust within the child in one fluent motion.  
He then began to pound into the young man without relenting, Jestoff could hear Jacob sobbing beneath him; but  
He didn't let up until he screamed out his orgasm.

Sinking his fangs into the neck of the youth, Jestoff quickly stole the life from Jacob. Once the body had gone limp,  
Jestoff gave his own blood to the child, the lifted him into his arms and fled into the night.

(End flash back)

Jacob groaned as he shifted, any movement caused pain to shoot through out his battered and beaten body. He couldn't  
Remember how many time he prayed for death, anything to be released from this pain.

To Be Continued . . . . ..

Well hope you liked the first chappie; P need reviews to add another!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob lay in the dark cell for how long? He didn't know.  
Day blurred into night as Jacob drifted in and out of consciousness, pain coerced through  
His body with every shifting movement.

His body, well you couldn't really see it. There was nothing  
But dark bruises and lacerations.  
Jestoff walked towards the heavy iron door that led to where  
His plaything was imprisoned.

Jestoff thought back to when he had to keep his childer separate  
From all of the rest. It was a few nights ago and Jacob was fighting him  
Tooth and claw, when he turned the boy; he didn't think he would be this  
Much trouble.

Sighing Jestoff knew that he had to feed Jacob, if he didn't want his  
Favorite toy to die. Opening the door Jestoff walked down towards Jacob's cell.

Jacob was brought back to the cruel and terrible world be the sound of footsteps,  
These footsteps he knew all to well. They belong to the monster that kept him in a  
Constant state of unbearable pain.

His sire opened the door to his cell and Jacob backed as far as he could go into  
A dark corner. As Jestoff grabbed Jacob's arm the young vampire gave a scared and  
Pained whimper.

Plastic was shoved roughly into his mouth and even though he tried to resist, his blood  
Was compelling him to drink. Jacob sobbed as he consumed the blood pack, feeling disgusted  
With himself and hatred towards Jestoff.

Jestoff finished feeding Jacob, and then dragged him out of his cell. Dragging the young vampire,  
Jestoff chains Jacob to the wall "Never fight me!" he screamed at the young and helpless childer.

Raising the hard leather whip, Jestoff brought it down again and again and again on Jacob's back.  
Jacob tried desperately to move away from the device of torture, but being too weak from lack of food  
And blood Jacob again sarcome to the sweet embrace of the darkness.

To be continued...

Author's notes:

Ash1980: sorry it took me so long to update this fan fiction.  
Ash1980: oh and sorry for the short chappie, the next one will be long. P


End file.
